


Let It Go

by MadamRed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Dorks in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Prompt #17:“Things you said that I wish you hadn’t.”





	Let It Go

It was cold. The temperature had been pleasant throughout the day, but in true Russian fashion, it had dropped now that it was night.

The few city noises at this hour were drowned by the light drizzle hitting the window.

Within those four bedroom walls, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of two people trying to catch their breath.

They had gone to bed “early”, or at least as early as they could manage.

It wasn’t common for Yuri and Otabek to spend two fulls weeks with each other, no practice, no responsibilities, no need to be anywhere or see anyone.

So, yeah, they had gone to bed at midnight -earlier than usual- after grabbing a late snack when they left the cinema. They had stayed up, lying in bed, with only the streetlights outside Yuri’s apartment partially illuminating the room, and chatting about the movie and what they thought were possible clues for a sequel in the future.

Somewhere along their conversation, they drifted closer, sleep just around the corner. But then one of them dropped a kiss on the other’s neck, and that kiss turned into two, and then three, until they lost count and got lost in each other instead.

It felt both new and familiar, and looking at Yuri’s face afterwards -eyes closed, lips parted as he breathed in and out through his mouth, no scowl and with the faintest hint of a smile- took Otabek’s breath away more than whatever it was that they had been doing a second ago.

The thought of blurting out those three dreadfully terrifying words that were  _ just _ on the tip of his tongue was so tempting in that moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his heart beating rapidly.

He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath to calm himself. He could do this; this was Yuri, his best friend. Even if Yuri wasn’t there yet, he wouldn’t laugh or reject him.

So, with those reassuring thoughts in mind, he opened his eyes and turned to face Yuri properly, only to find him humming softly and murmuring words Otabek wasn’t able to catch.

“What are you singing?” he asked, furrowing his brow.

“Shh,” Yuri opened one eye and glared at him before closing it again and using his elbows to raise himself from the bed. “You made me lose it.”

“Lose what?” Otabek whispered this time, not wanting to irritate his boyfriend any further, even if he was confused as to what he was talking about.

That was the moment Otabek heard faint music drifting from the apartment next to Yuri’s. Yuri lived in 5C, and the unit to his right, 5D, was a mirror of his… meaning that two of the bedrooms in each apartment shared a wall.

“There it is!” Yuri exclaimed before plopping down again, his mess of blond hair scattered on his pillow.  _ “It’s time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break throu-” _

“Are you seriously singing  _ Frozen _ right now?” Otabek looked on in disbelief, effectively interrupting Yuri again.

“Excuse me, I’m singing ‘Let It Go’ from the movie  _ Frozen. _ You have a ten-year-old sister, you should know the difference,” his cocky smile and tone were all an act. Otabek knew that and could see it in the playfulness behind Yuri’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re singing a  _ Disney _ song right now,” Otabek laughed, hiding his face in the pillow.

“Why can’t I?” Yuri shrugged and turned on his side to face him as well. “Oh, this is my favourite part…,” he proceeded to sing the rest of the song under his breath despite Otabek’s amused -yet fond- expression next to him.

“Wow,” was all Otabek managed to say.

“You seriously didn’t hear it before? The little girl was singing along to ‘Love is an open door’ earlier,” Yuri brought one of his hands to cover up a yawn. It was pretty late already.

“Well, sorry if I was a  _ little _ distracted,” Otabek defended himself, to which Yuri just laughed before trying to stop another yawn unsuccessfully.

They both closed their eyes, ready to sleep. Everything was silent and still, the faint sounds of the movie the only sounds that could be heard besides the occasional car driving by.

Until Otabek’s mind caught up with what Yuri had said and sat up in bed.

“Beka?” Yuri peered up at him, confusion written all over his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Yura… the little girl, there’s a little girl on the other side of that wall,” Otabek whispered, his eyes big as he pointed at said wall.

“Yes, so? You saw that there’s a family living in the apartment next door. We rode the lift together yesterday and everything,” Yuri had sat up as well at this point, knowing that this conversation was not over.

“Yes! But I didn’t know you shared a wall with her! We were… we were loud earlier!”

_ Oh, so he’s scared she heard us. _

“Stop panicking,” Yuri said with a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gently pushed Otabek down until his head hit the pillow again. “It’s fine, the walls are not  _ that _ thin.”

“Oh, my God, what if she’s watching the movie  _ because _ we were being loud?” Otabek kept going, his eyes still big.

_ “Medvezhonok, _ calm down. She is always watching that movie, regardless of what time it is. That’s how I learnt that damn song in the first place,” Yuri’s tone was soft, but Otabek could see his patience was about to run out. “Now, let’s sleep, please. You promised me we would go to Divo Ostrov tomorrow so I don’t want to hear you complaining about being tired.”

With that, he turned around to face that  _ dreaded _ wall and grabbed one of Otabek’s arm to wrap it around himself. Five minutes later, Otabek could hear his soft snores as his body rose and fell under his arm.

But Otabek was wide awake, mortified at the prospect of having scarred a little girl’s innocence forever.

He thought then that, yes, his declaration of love would definitely have to wait for a few more days.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by real life events…
> 
> These mini fics are still open, so feel free to request one [over on my tumblr](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/post/163616322856/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) if you liked this one! Please say that it's from the "things you said" list of prompts <3


End file.
